punto y final
by Anvi-Snape
Summary: El punto de vista sobre la situación de Ginny... se atreverá a decirlo?


PUNTO Y FINAL

Va perdida por los pasillos como si estuviera vacía- me dije al ver a Ginny deambular por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Ya está buscando a Potter, por qué cuando le ve se le ilumina esa preciosa cara pecosa? Un momento... Preciosa? Sí por lo menos la sonrisa de Potter fuera para ella, pero no... él sólo le dedica sus sonrisitas a la sangre sucia- pensé

Y para él sólo es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo... será idiota, la pelirroja es mucho más que eso, tiene algo especial, pero él ni se da cuenta- seguía dándole vueltas mientras la miraba Pero que me pasa? Deja de pensar en ella de una vez- dije en voz alta

POOM! Todos los libros cayeron al suelo

Lo siento no me fijé- murmuró una chica

Ténias que ser tú!- grité sin control

Malfoy?- preguntó ella

Genial pensando en ella y voy justo a tropezar con ella- dije para mí- pero todavía tengo mi orgullo, me va a doler más a mí

Miré al frente y ví que estaba el trío, tropezó conmmigo por mirarlo, eso si que no lo soporto, que es que ese estúpido no ve que es preciosa? Y ella sufre por ese...- pensé

Qué Weasley el estúpido de Potter sigue sin mirarte? Oh... olvidaba con quien hablo, una pobretona... quien se iba a fijar en ti- le dije arrastrando las palabras y haciendo rechinar mis dientes al pronunciar Potter

Por qué no te pierdes y no te encuentras nunca?- me preguntó la pelirroja muy enfadada

Esto no ha terminado aún pobretona... no sé ni siquiera para que me rebajo a molestarte, pero mira si hasta la sangre sucia tiene más dinero... es normal que se fije en ella verdad?- pregunté haciendo acopio de valor, que mal lo estoy pasando con esto

De dónde salió esa tontería de quien va a fijarse en ti? Pues yo- no me escuchas o qué?- pregunté y al mirarla vi con horror que lloraba

Tienes razón... quien se iba a fijar en mí... y menos Harry- lloró e hizo el intento de correr para alejarse pero la detuve

No llores por Potter, no merece la pena- dije mirándola a los ojos

Cómo has dicho?- preguntó Ginny secándose las lágrimas

Lo que oyes, si no te ha visto como todos los demás no te merece, porque debe ser el único imbécil que no se ha dado cuenta de que existes- concluí haciendo que sonriera un poco, la verdad es que ya que he empezado no quiero arrepentirme

No te sigo Malfoy- dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su mejilla

Eres preciosa y si Potter no ha sabido valorarte es porque es tan imbécil que sólo tiene ojos para Granger y Chang

Tengo que creer lo que dices ¿no?- me preguntó con ironía en su voz

Pues si miraras a tu alrededor en vez de observar a Potter sabrías que hay muchos chicos pendientes de cada uno de tus pasos- dije empezando a enfadarme

Y para que me tengo que fijar en ellos, no me interesan- murmuró ella

Claro sólo el gran harry Potter la hace feliz no?- dije sarcásticamente, lo que pareció notar

Sueltame y olvida que existo - gritó intentando zafarse de mis manos

No, no me voy a rendir sin luchar

Qué?

Lo que has oido- vi que Potter, Weasley y Granger aparecian por detrás y la abracé con fuerza mientras su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho, supongo que notó que se aceleraba mi corazón porque me miró

Malfoy?- preguntó sonrojada

Que quieres? Llámame Draco- respondí yo

MALFOY!!!!- me gritó su hermano acompañado de la sangre sucia y Potter

Ron, espera!- le dijo ella sonriendo- No le hagas nada

Potter la miró incrédulo

Gin?- le preguntó Potter mirándola

Qué todavía no te has dado cuenta de que es una chica muy guapa o que?- le dije en tono de burla

Ella? Si sólo es una niña- me contestó él

Tengo 15 años sabeís? YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA- gritó enfurecida- por lo menos él- dijo señalándome- se ha dado cuenta, vámonos Draco

Voy- dije yo- lo siento mucho perdedor

Ufff, dejarme que lo mate- murmuró Potter

Weasley! Deja de llorar- dije cuando estabamos en el lago

Lo siento, me hice ilusiones falsas

Ólvidalo, no merece la pena- dije sonriendo

Gracias Draco

De nada weas... Ginny- dije

Shushu- me calló ella poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios- Punto y final Y la besé no sé por qué, pero espero que no se separe de mí nunca.

FIN

Lo sé es patético, lo reconozco y un songfict que no debería usarlo pero es que puede conmigo, es el primero que escribí, es feo, no tiene nada de nada y aún así… me gusta.

Pero reconozco que no es la gran cosa. Por si a alguien le interesa esa canción es Punto y final de Modestia Aparte, ese bendito grupo que conocí hace mil años y que aún hoy, en el 2008, después de 20 años sigue encantándome… si no le salen los cálculos, yo lo aclaro, los escuché por primera vez en 1988, con 5 años, cantaban eso de "Y que más da… si son cosas de la edad y que mas da ja ja ja si son cosas de la edad" y esa vocecita de Feernando me cautivó, con los años he ido adorando a Portu y su voz rota… aix, ya lo sé que no les interesa, pero bueno … yo lo digo

Cuando dije que era mini mini y lo primero que escribí, a que no se imaginaban que fuera para tanto… pues sí… pero es que le tengo cariño, por muy feo que es.

Espero reviews, si quieren algo mande un e-mail a icaper2002yahoo.es


End file.
